


it’s true that i found you

by cowardlyblvd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A bit ranty, Basically Projecting on Micheal, Coming Out, Coming Out at A Walmart, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Micheal is big gay, One Shot, his parents are not nice, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardlyblvd/pseuds/cowardlyblvd
Summary: This is why you don’t come out to your dad.At a Walmart.At 11 PM.





	it’s true that i found you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic here on AO3 so be patient with me! In this one, im basically just projecting my first coming out experience with my dad onto Micheal. Pretty much everything in here happened in some way, shape or form to me. Enjoy!!

Micheal had had a pretty good day today. Normal school day, nothing special. He’d managed to get his favorite flavor of slushee for the first time in a while, for the machine had been broken. He also had gotten to hang out with his best bud, Jeremy, after school, too.

But, the second he heard his Ma screaming over literally nothing once Jeremy had left is when he believed his day took a turn for the worst.

He quietly did what his Ma told him to. Clean up the basement (his room), then the living room, then the kitchen.

“ _Just clean up the whole damn house, Mike_.”

So he did. Finished cleaning in less than 3 hours, in fact. A record. Then, his father came home, around 10-ish. Don’t get him wrong, his dad was a great guy, he provided for the family, and he seemed to really care about Micheal, but he was never around much. That was probably one of the reasons his Ma was always so irritable.

By now, Micheal was in a pretty shitty mood. He felt used, and tired, and hungry, and anxious to see his mom’s reaction to his cleaning job.

It was funny. She’d scream and scream for him to clean, and when he did, she’d scream about how he did everything wrong, then wouldn’t teach him to do it right.

And that’s what happened. Micheal’s Ma screeched about how badly he’d cleaned the dishes, how lazily he’d picked up his room, and how messy the table still was. Micheal felt sick and a bit fearful, and suddenly, he couldn’t take it. He angrily swiped at a plastic cup on the table, making it clatter to the ground and get his Ma’s attention. She practically pounced on him.

“What the hell?! Why are you making even more messes?!” She screamed, raising a hand to strike Micheal. He cowered back as she slapped him, before moving to throw the plastic cup at him and storm off to her lair, practically steaming.

To his utter luck, his dad decided right then and there to join him in the kitchen. Micheal was on the verge of tears, and his dad came and gave him a loose hug, mumbling that it’d be okay.

The great thing about his dad was that he could usually calm the beast. Sometimes, he’d even take Micheal out for a while so Ma could cool off.

Today was one of those days, Micheal’s dad could sense how angry Ma was, and gently informed her he’d take Micheal to Walmart to get some food and “things they needed around the house.” Ma didn’t protest, simply nodding and watching them leave as she went back into her cave.

Micheal gave his dad a grateful smile as they got into his dad’s old, blue Durango. His dad winked back, and they were off to the wondrous realm of Walmart.

They arrived in 15 minutes, Micheal had put in his own earbuds when his dad insisted on listening to the shitty radio’s ‘modern pop music.’ He politely removed them as they got out of the car, and they were off into the store, chatting like normal. Except Micheal was still fidgety and anxious, not just from his Ma’s behavior, that was normal, but other things too. Like the math test on Monday. And how his headphones were starting to fray. And how he was gay. Super. Gay.

That was another thing. His gayness. His Ma didn’t like gay people at all, and made a big deal about it whenever it was brought up. His father was a bit more passive on the subject, shrugging his broad shoulders and saying that as long as they leave him be, he’d leave them be.

Micheal hated that. The “them.” It felt like they were taking about some sort of rabid animal. Something uncontrollable and angry, something that viciously takes over your mind until it’s nothing but your identity. What you are. That was a lie, Micheal believed he was so much more than his dumb sexuality.

His dad must have noticed him spacing out as they walked, and he steered them into a empty food aisle.

“Hey, Mikey,” His father began. “You doing good?”

Micheal’s head shot up to look at his dad, giving him an apologetic smile. “Yup, totally fine. Just, uh, a bit tired.” He lied, the ‘tired’ lie rolling off his tongue easily. He used it much too often, but no one seemed to notice. It gave him a great excuse to act depressed or anxious, fidgety or drained.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Looks like something’s bothering you.” His father began slowly rolling the cart down the aisle. “Tell me what’s on your mind. Y’know you can always talk to me.”

Pfft. Micheal almost wanted to snort. ‘ _Always talk to him_.’   
Yeah, right. His dad would kill him if he told him he was gay.

When his dad didn’t get a response, he began guessing. “Is there something going on at school?”

Micheal shook his head.

“Something with drugs?”

Micheal shook his head a bit more vehemently, then hoped that didn’t come across as suspicious.

“Something with Jeremy?”

Micheal paused a beat. Well, technically, it kinda was about Jeremy. How Micheal thought about Jeremy, that is. His brown, flowy hair. Radiant brown eyes. His dorky smile and blushy freckles.

“So, it’s something about Jeremy.” His father concluded.

Micheal felt his face start to heat up. “It’s nothing important.”

“Mhm. Well, if it’s nothing important, why is it bothering you?”

Micheal huffed, suddenly having the strong urge to just scream, “I’m gay!” But, he held it back, knowing that wasn’t the right way to do this.  
“Keep guessing.” He mumbled.

His dad nodded.  
“Something about girls?”

Micheal cracked a small smile of amusement as he shook his head. It was the exact opposite.

“Something about the... opposite of girls?”

That made Micheal freeze. Could his dad read his mind?

“So it is.” His father sighed. “Is-is it like a gay thing?” He sounded hesitant, a bit confused.

Micheal didn’t respond, digging himself further into his hoodie before he murmured a small “Yes.”

He didn’t have to look at his father to see the cringe in his neck, the disappointment in his eyes.

“Oh. Okay. So. You, um, like. Guys.” He said it as more of a statement then a question.

Micheal squeaked out another confirmation. And an awkward silence ensued as they just walked down the aisle.

“So... is it Jeremy?” His father mumbled.

Micheal shrugged, which was more than enough answer. His dad sighed.

“What do you want me to do about it? Want me to tell M-“

“No! Holy shit, no! I- I’ll figure it out, just don’t tell her.”

“Then what? How would you like me to react?” His dad asked. He sounded a bit fed up, and it was scaring Micheal.

“...Just... be supportive?” Micheal asked quietly after a moment.

His dad sighed again. “I’ll try.”

And they didn’t talk about it again.

Whenever Micheal tried to bring it up, his father would change the subject somehow. The worst part was that when his father was home, he was constantly in the basement with Micheal, especially when Jeremy was over. His father refused to leave them alone downstairs.

So, that definitely didn’t go as well as he’d wanted. He wished he’d found someone else to come out to first, to support him, because his father, despite not kicking him out of the house (thank god), seemed like he didn’t really support him at all.

 

 

 


End file.
